The invention relates to an injection/ejection mechanism for use, for example, with components of a communication systems, for example to switch system.
In a complex electronics system, for example a communications system such as a switch, various components can be provided on field replaceable units that can be inserted into and removed from a chassis for maintenance. Such steps are often referred to as the injection and ejection of a field replaceable unit.
Especially in a large system that includes a significant number of electrical and/or mechanism connections, a considerable force may need to be applied to insert and remove the field replaceable units. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an injection/ejection mechanism that can enable a user readily to inject and/or eject a filed replaceable unit in manner that does not potentially cause harm or damage to the field replaceable unit.
An embodiment of the present invention seeks at least to mitigate some of these concerns.